Boys and Girls
"Boys and Girls" is a song from the full-length English album UPGRADE 1.0. This song features J-urban diva Tomomi Shibata (柴田知美). Lyrics )]] You know that girls can be so unpredictable They say they know what they want – then hypocritical Just wanna ask one question – hypothetical WTF?! (That’s what she said…) Beautiful creatures, stalking like a predator Hypnotic hips that draw you to the monster Emotional and there’s no way to console her WTF?! (That’s what she said…) I know Venus and Mars aren’t that far apart on the galactic chart I know so why can’t we talk about what’s in our hearts, at least for a start? Boys and girls we’re one and the same Feel the same emotion but deal in different ways And that’s the problem with people playing games Someone has to lose (and that’s you) Boys and girls we’re one and the same Never can communicate coz we’re both kinda lame We’ll never change and that’s a crying shame You don’t have to choose (because it’s you) Boys and girls Girls and boys Them silly boys they always they think they know it all Fooling around and so they won’t pick up your call I’m sorry I can do better, I’m out the door WTF?! (That’s what she said…) They never can express the way they truly feel Sticking their heads in the sand instead of getting real Oh boy, just man up, it’s really no big deal WTF?! (That’s what she said…) I know Venus and Mars aren’t that far apart on the galactic chart I know so why can’t we talk about what’s in our hearts, at least for a start? Boys and girls we’re one and the same Feel the same emotion but deal in different ways And that’s the problem with people playing games Someone has to lose (and that’s you) Boys and girls we’re one and the same Never can communicate coz we’re both kinda lame We’ll never change and that’s a crying shame You don’t have to choose (because it’s you) Come on now ladies (Yeah!) Don’t be acting this way Ain’t no reason to be shy if you got something to say And all the fellas (Yeah!) Why d’ya need to play games? I want a man not a boy who thinks he can for a day Come on now ladies (Yeah!) Don’t be acting this way Ain’t no reason to be shy if you got something to say And all the fellas (Yeah!) Why d’ya need to play games? I want a man not a boy who thinks he can for a day Boys and girls we’re one and the same Feel the same emotion but deal in different ways And that’s the problem with people playing games Someone has to lose (and that’s you) Boys and girls we’re one and the same Never can communicate coz we’re both kinda lame We’ll never change and that’s a crying shame You don’t have to choose (because it’s you) External Links *"Boys and Girls" lyrics on BentleyJones.com Category:UPGRADE 1.0 songs Category:Features